Mars Attacks
Mars Attacks is the final mission in Red Faction: Guerrilla. The mission focuses on bringing the Nano Forge to both the accelerator and control station, in order to launch the missile at E.D.S. Hydra. Briefing Samanya: '''Alright, Mason, here's the plan: Vasha and the Marauders got the accelerator working. They'll hold the control tower at the top. I need you down here at the base. We'll use the Nano Forge to arm the missile, then wait for the Hydra to enter orbit. When we launch, the nanites will vaporize the Hydra - just like a big Nano Rifle. So many people have given their lives so that we might have this chance. We must not fail. Walkthrough Go to Sam at the accelerator base where you'll have to put the Nano Forge in the console, allowing Sam to arm the missile. In the meantime the EDF remaining forces will make an assault at the base so you'll have to go to the guidance control in order to link up the EDF Satellite for the Artillery Base. Defend the accelerator base by not allowing more than six EDF vehicles getting through your point of view otherwise the base will be destroyed. There will be three waves of attack from EDF so it's the best way to fire upon them sooner before the vehicles are on your center of crossfire. With all three waves completed, the satellite link will be disconnected. Get back to Sam to get your Nano Forge back once she finished to arm the missile. Then get yourself inside the modified EDF Mobile Rocket Artillery so you can reach at the top of the Mt. Vogel by killing every heavy EDF forces and road blocks. You'll come under heavy fire so it also requires skills to maintain your tank in shape. Once you reached to a dead end, leave the tank and watch yourself for EDF troops as they are fighting with the Marauders. The launch tube doors are blocked by the EDF alongside General Roth who's waiting for you to fight against him as he's riding a EDF Main Battle Tank . Defeat him and destroy the launch tube doors that's been sealed, allowing the accelerator to launch the nano missile to the E.D.S. Hydra, and the mission will be complete. Dialogue '''Reaching The Accelerator Base * Samanya: Mason, i need you at the base of the accelerator. We'll use the Forge to arm the missile. * Mason: The EDF must know we're up to something. * Samanya: I've taken care of that. The Artillery Base is back on line. We can link you up to the satellite. * Mason: I'd rather fight them head on. * Samanya: And defend the mountain all by yourself? Loading The Forge * Mason: Here's the Forge. * Samanya: Good. Load it into that console. * Samanya: We've got reports of EDF incoming. Get over to the guidance controls. * Mason: Don't worry, Sam. I won't let them through. * Samanya: I just need time to arm the missile. Satellite Uplink Accessed * Mason: Okay, i'm in. * Samanya: Hold them off until the missile is ready to launch. If they destroy the missile or the accelerator, we'll have no way of stopping the Hydra. First Wave Engaged * Samanya: This is our only chance! Second Wave Engaged * Samanya: EDF forces incoming. Third Wave Engaged * Vasha: This is Vasha. Our people are under attack. The EDF are landing soldiers on the mountain. * Mason: We've got problems of our own Vasha. Satellite Uplink Disconnected * Samanya: Mason, here's the Forge. The missile is armed. * Mason: We ready to launch? * Samanya: Not yet. The Marauders need your help. They're defending the control tower at the top of the mountain. We can handle things down here. Rampage Through EDF Forces * Vasha: This is Vasha. The EDF have breached the control tower. Our people cannot hold them back. They will die. * Samanya: Vasha, no! Get out of there! I have a plan! * Vasha: Remember our agreement, sister. The Forge belongs to us. * General Roth: This is general Roth of the Earth Defence Force. We have the control tower. The Marauders are dead. This message is for Alec Mason. Surrender the Forge and you will be spared. * Mason: This is bad, Sam. * Samanya: I can launch the missile from here, but i need time to override the controls. Get up there and see what you can do. * General Roth: I have just received word the Hydra has entered Mars orbit. Your accelerator is under our control. Give us the Forge, Mason, or many more will die. Their blood will be on your hands. * Samanya: I completed the override, but they closed the doors of the launch tube. * Mason: Don't worry, Sam. I'll get those doors open. * General Roth: Do you even comprehend what you're up against? The Hydra is the most powerful warship ever built! This entire planet will be laid to waste if you do not surrender the Forge! Top of Mt. Vogel Reached * General Roth: You're too late, Mason. The Red Faction is dead. And soon you will be too. * Mason: Just tell the Hydra to end it now! * General Roth: And let admiral Kobel take the credit? You'll be dead and burried before they land a single unit on this planet. * General Roth: This is my mission, you filthy son of a bitch. Nobody supersedes my orders! Gen. Roth's Death Aftermath * Mason: The general's dead, Sam! * Samanya: We're ready to launch. Might wanna cover your ears -- (If Mason Open the Launch Tube first) Launch Tube Doors Open * Mason: I did it, Sam. The launch tube doors are open. * Samanya: Firing the missile now, i just need to complete the sequences. (If Mason has yet to kill General Roth) * Mason: Got one more thing to do. (If Mason has yet to kill General Roth) * Samanya: We're ready to launch. Might wanna cover your ears -- (If Mason defeat General Roth first) Outcome * All the efforts made by Alec Mason and Sam were a success. The Red Faction and the Marauders managed to push the EDF to an end of the Second Martian Revolution. With General Bertram Roth being killed and the nano missile launched from the accelerator, the Red Faction destroyed the E.D.S. Hydra from orbit killing Admiral Kobel as well. In this aftermath Alec and Sam are welcomed and cheered by the crowd of people of their victory. Category:Missions in Red Faction: Guerrilla Category:Missions